


and if you hurt me, that's okay baby only words bleed

by poeticaid



Series: are you implying romancing Shuichi? [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Churches & Cathedrals, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Saving, Strangers, Suicide Attempt, back again with the saimota, because that is a very straight ship, i may think saihara is gay but, not all people that are christians assholes to lgbt, oh noes, why the hell do i ship sainaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Shuichi tries to kill himself, but a stranger catches him on time.





	and if you hurt me, that's okay baby only words bleed

**Author's Note:**

> o don't worry not all Catholics are assholes to LGBT  
> like me  
> i'm also part of it lol

Shuichi looks down at the place where he's going to land when he falls. He's on top of a church, the bell behind him, and people beneath him. Even if these people are religious, they won't really care about someone like him. Someone from the LGBT community. He's gay, and these religious twats don't care about different preferences. All they want is a world where they are in charge.

Well, he knows that their army is retreating, but he hates seeing everyone turn away from him, just because he's different.

He's just a worthless human being. No one will mourn his death. Nor will he care about dying. Shuichi climbs the church's ledge, looking down again. This time, the ground is way higher than it was, and some people had already noticed his plan. They look up and point at him, saying some things to their others. Shuichi blinks again, tears in his eyes. He can't believe he's going to do something like this. Something crazy. Something that can kill him.

The church's tower is high, so Shuichi feels dizzy, looking at the people down the ground, all shapes, all sizes. The bell, oh, the great bell behind him, starts to ring lightly, but he pays it no mind. He inhales, then exhales. As he puts another foot on the ledge, he uses one of his hands to steady himself. He wants everyone to see this, this stunt, but at the same time, he feels ashamed of doing such a thing.

But his mind is already made up, he takes a deep breath- no, his last breath- and jumps. But something, or someone, is holding his leg. Shuichi, confused and disappointed that someone stopped him, looks back to see a tall purple man with a worried look on his face, holding his leg tightly.

* * *

Kaito sees the date on his cellphone: a Sunday. He sighs. He knows he can just lie to his parents about going to church, but, his brain is already awake. He sighs as he dresses in his casual clothes, and goes to ride the public bus. He takes out a cigarette and a lighter and lights the stick.

The church is old- four hundred years after the Spanish colony retreated, it still stands to this day. Kaito likes that about the churches around this region. No matter how old it is, it still stands. Though people have moderated and modified the old churches, they still have their atmosphere of ancient art.

He throws away his cigarette stick, and looks up to the church's tower. His eyes widen. A boy with blue hair is standing over the ledge. He looks around, seeing people look up and point and talk, but never take action. He feels anger bubble inside him, clenching his fists.

"Fucking idiots!", he shouts, startling everyone who has heard him. "There's a person on the ledge, trying to take his own life, but ya'll are all just standing there?" Without waiting for a response, he runs to the tower.

He did not stop by, and bumps to anyone who stands on his way. He's not going to let that boy drop to his death. He still feels anger inside him. Not just for the people ignoring the boy going to kill himself, but the boy as well. Who the fuck wants to jump off a church tower?!

He finally reaches the boy in the tower. Kaito can feel his eyes widen as the boy puts another foot on the ledge, but he stands there, frozen. Trying to get the boy's attention, he taps the bell, but the boy didn't turn. All Kaito can do, is wait for the moment he jumps. And he does. Kaito rushes to grab him, and he successfully holds the boy by one of his legs.

The boy, clearly confused, looks back to see Kaito, his breath deepening, and his heart beating all the same. Kaito then puts on a straight face, and starts to pull him back up the tower, not caring if he scratches the boy's skin.

When he finally lets go of him, the boy just looks at Kaito with confusion. Without a warning, Kaito clenches his fist and punches him, soft tears running down his eyes.

* * *

Dull pain erupts from Shuichi's jaw, and he stumbles back. This stranger- a stranger who saved his life- had punched him on his face. And on the jaw. It stings, but he has been through worse. He can only look back up to see the man looking at him with an angry look on his face. Why is he so angry? Shuichi should be the one who's mad at him.

"W-why?", Shuichi asks tentatively.

"Why I punched ya?", the stranger says. "Well, it's because you're stupid!"

Shuichi tilts his head, not understanding where the guy can get that from. "Did I do something wrong? I'm pretty sure we never met before."

"Well, I don't give a fuck if we never met before!", the man replies. "I'm angry because you're going to kill yourself!"

"Why would you care if I killed myself?", Shuichi asks. "And who are you?"

"I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!", the boy, 'Kaito' introduces himself. "And I care because no one does!"

"No one ever cares about me", Shuichi replies. "They just beat me senselessly, send me death threats, harass me, all kinds of stuff."

"Well, why the hell would they fucking do that?"

"You don't wanna know. Perhaps, if I tell you, you'd just call me names and leave me here to start my suicide again."

Kaito shakes his head. "Nah, I ain't calling you names. Just tell me why you get that kinda treatment everyday."

Shuichi looks down on his own hands. Should he say he's gay? Should he say he likes boys and never really have something for girls? He doesn't know. But this guy, even though he had hit him, seems trustworthy enough.

"I'm...", he starts, then his minds fumbles over the words he's going to say. "Gay. I like boys, but I don't mind girls that much."

Silence. You've done it this time, Shuichi Saihara. The man across you will throw you to your death, not like he would care. But instead of spewing out insults, Kaito just shakes his head, smiling.

"Well, why the hell are you looking so glum after you told me that?", he says.

"Y-you're not going to insult me?", Shuichi asks, surprised.

Kaito frowns. "Huh? Why would I do that?"

"It's because of our religion, you know", Shuichi looks down again, not meeting the man's eyes. "They just want to get rid of me, and the other people different in society. Aren't you going to church so you can pray to god and stuff?"

Kaito shakes his head. "Nah, I go to church because my parents want to. I never really listen to what that guy in white says. I just stare into nothingness until the mass is done."

"O-Oh."

Another silence. Shuichi is playing with his hands, and Kaito looks at him with a smile. Suddenly, Kaito grabs him by the arm. Shuichi squeaks, clearly surprised.

"Ya know, maybe I'll skip out this Sunday", Kaito says. "I'll buy you lunch, my treat!" Shuichi looks back at him, smiling as well.

"Okay then."

**Author's Note:**

> ye more happy endings


End file.
